A Day at the Park
by fatkat
Summary: The CSI's get a minivacation!  Response to Cammi's DLC challenge


This story is in response to a challen that Cammi posted at DLC:

**Must take place at/or include:**

-an amusement park  
-Mac, Stella, Flack, Hawkes and Peyton (and, of course, Danny and Lindsay)  
-horse shoes  
-an interrogation  
-the word "verbose" (it means wordy)  
-Horatio Caine's sunglasses

**The phrase:**

"Last one there wears Danny's pants!"

**A/N: **I don't own any of the characters. Thanks to Cammi for the inspiration. This is the first challenge I've ever done but it was fun, hope you all enjoy! Please read and review!

**A Day at the Park**  
Everyone was picked up, sandwiched into a department issue van and headed toward Pennsylvania by 6am.

Mac was driving with Peyton riding shotgun, Flack, Stella, and Hawkes were seated behind them with Danny, Lindsay, and Adam taking up the third row.

Danny leaned toward Lindsay and whispered for the third time, "Tell me again how we got stuck back here with Adam? We all know his bladder's the size of a pea."

"I heard that Danny," huffed Adam.

"I'm just sayin' is all."

Mac glared into the rearview mirror, "Don't make me pull over back there!" Peyton just grinned and ducked her head.

Eventually everyone settled down and started looking out the windows, sleeping, or quietly contemplating their mini-vaction. They had all received some well-deserved time off after the Irish gang bust. Mac had just pulled into the third rest stop on their trip and was following Adam to the restroom wondering to himself if Adam really DID have a bladder the size of a pea when a little old lady stopped him and asked for directions.

"Excuse me," she started, "I'm headed to Allentown to visit my sister Ethel, her husband just passed away and she's been kinda lonely and with them not having any children and no neighbors her age and all, I thought now would be the perfect time to drop in but I haven't been down that way for so long I just don't …." As she continued on and on with her family history Mac found his jaw hanging slightly open because he was positive she hadn't stopped for a breath. In fact, he was quite sure he'd never heard anyone so verbose. "Oh my," she exclaimed as she saw Adam approach, "What a fine looking son you have there but don't you think he should comb his hair I mean what is it with young people today they just have no respect for themselves and why must they have hair on only certain parts of their face why in my day …."

Mac abruptly threw his arm out to point South and said, "Allentown is that way," and stomped off to the car. As he climbed back in Peyton and the second row were laughing uncontrollably. "What," he demanded pulling out of the parking lot knowing they had heard the entire conversation.

"Nothing," Flack giggled, "Just wondering why ya got out of the van in the first place, ya didn't make it further than the sidewalk." Mac flushed as he realized he'd never made it to the restroom.

"Yeah …. Dad," Adam volunteered from the back seat.

Mac used his "stern" face and pointing at Adam in the rearview mirror said, "That's enough out of you. One more word and you're getting a timeout." The entire van burst into laughter.

A few hours and several rest stops later, the van turned onto Hersheypark Drive and the silhouette of a roller coaster could be seen in the distance. Flack perked up immediately and nudged Hawkes who was sitting beside him.

Hawkes turned his head to Flack but all Flack could do was smile and point out the window.

"Is that .."

"A ROLLER COASTER," Adam shouted from the back as he vaulted over everyone to press his face against the window for a better view. Danny unceremoniously pushed him back into his seat before the flying legs and elbows could do any damage.

"Man, si' down and relax already," but there was no stopping the excitement as Mac turned onto the road that lead to the parking lot.

As everyone disembarked one thing was immediately noticeable. "Mmmmm," Stella smiled as she took a deep breath, "Hershey's chocolate."

As the group wondered along the path to the park entrance, Stella pulled a pair of sunglasses from her bag and perched them on her nose against the late morning sun. Mac turned, taking a few steps backward, to make sure the group was all together before reaching the entrance when he noticed Stella's shades.

"Stella," he questioned once he'd turned to face forward again.

"Yes, Mac," she grinned excitedly, it had been a long time since she'd been to an amusement park.

"Nice shades," he stopped walking, turned around and raised an eyebrow.

Her face immediately paled as she also abruptly stopped walking. "Th-Thanks," she stuttered.

Flack also stopped after overhearing the conversation and seeing the look on Mac's face. His gaze immediately honed in on the dark lenses and metal frames on the now pale face. "Hey," he turned to Mac and said as his eyebrows drew together, "Haven't I seen those before?"

"Yes," Mac said, one corner of his mouth turning up slightly, "I do believe we have, haven't we Stella?"

"Ah, well, I suppose, I don't really .. not sure," she finished and smiled as she tried to side step the two detectives.

Mac grabbed one arm as Flack grabbed the other. "Not so fast," Flack sighed. "Were'd ya get 'em?"

Stella's gaze darted between Mac and Flack several times before shaking their hands off her arms. "Oh for heaven's sake, they're just a pair of sunglasses. WHAT is the big deal?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Because," Mac replied with the same half-smile, "I think we've seen those exact same glasses on another detective."

"Yeah," Flack added with a grin, "Another detective from a little further South." As he finished he bounced slightly on the balls of his feet before leaning slightly forward into Stella's face.

She crossed her arms impatiently before throwing her hands in the air, "Alright, alright, he left them here when he was in town for the Darius case. I found them, tried them on, liked them, so .. I kept them. Now will you stop with the interrogation already!?"

"So you have …," Flack started before being cut off by Stella

"Yes, I have an official pair of Horatio Caine sunglasses, HAPPY NOW." She breezed past everyone before the chuckles and snickers could force any additional information from her and waited for Mac at the entrance to the park.

Things progressed nicely from there, the group stuck together for a while before separating into various groups agreeing to meet at Miner's Village café for dinner.

Danny, Lindsay, Flack, and Adam had taken the adventurous route heading for every roller-coaster they could find. They road everything from The Trailblazer to The Great Bear and everything in between while Mac, Peyton, Stella and Hawkes were taking in some shows.

After meeting up for dinner they decided to relax by pitching horseshoes on the recreational field. Lindsay, who had played more than once in Montana paired up with Hawkes since Danny was so sure his team of Flack and himself could beat anyone. The boys lost and as a result had to go on a water ride of Lindsay's choosing.

Everyone decided to follow Lindsay and "the boys" to the water rides because this was going to be too good to miss. Danny and Flack tried real hard to make the time stretch out by choosing to ride other attractions on the way and the day stretched well into the night by the time they reached their destination.

"Welp," Danny said, "Sorry Montana, looks like it's too late to hit the water rides."

"Are you trying to back out of our bet," Lindsay questioned as she took a step closer, her mind focusing on another bet he'd tried to wheedle out of.

He smirked down at her taking another step closer to her, "I'm still game if you are," he whispered as his eyes swept over her quickly.

Taking the last step that brought them nose to nose she smiled and grabbed his hand, "Then Canyon River Rapids it is! Let's ride Cowboy!"

Taken by surprise at her abrupt change in demeanor all he could do was call over his shoulder, "Let's go Flack, ol' buddy, ol' pal, ol' friend." Stella began pushing Don forward from behind as he attempted to make excuses.

Finally Danny, Lindsay, and Flack were waiting for the next tube type raft to float up to them. Lindsay quickly shimmied out of her jean shorts and tank top revealing a blue and yellow flowered bikini. Danny could only stare while Flack started shouting.

"Hey! What's this?" he questioned and pointed.

"What," she replied, "Did you think I was going to ride the whole way back to New York soaking wet?" And with that, the water raft arrived. The attendant explained the general rules and suggested the three of them spread out amongst the eight seats to even the water distribution which the guys did but just before the raft was released Lindsay darted in between the guys making that side of the raft that much heavier.

Seeing this everyone cheered from the sidelines, "GET 'EM WET, GET 'EM WET" "NEVER BET AGAINST A COUNTRY GIRL" "WAY TO GO LINDS"

Flack and Danny just shook their heads as Lindsay laughed out loud sitting between them. Even though the track of the ride took them out of view of the others everyone could hear Danny and Flack's shrill cries and Lindsay's uproarious laughter as the cold water hit them full force. The final 50 feet of the ride was clearly visible by everyone and they marveled at the large waterfall that covered the entire raft. Since Lindsay was laughing too hard to scream everyone on the sidelines was left wondering which of "the boys" it was that let out that girl-worthy scream at the end and were doubled over in laughter as the three riders arrived in front of them. Lindsay scurried off to the bathroom to change back into regular clothes while Danny and Don shivered, dripping wet in the suddenly cold night air.

When Lindsay rejoined the group and everyone could breathe again Mac, who was still smiling, said "Well, I guess there's nothing left but to head home."

Adam smiled and reaching into his backpack handed Don a pair of dry pants, "You and I are about the same size," he smiled as Don grinned and gratefully took the pants from Adams hands.

"Hey," Danny exclaimed, "What abou' me."

Adam cocked an eyebrow before answering, "Don't mind me, I have a bladder the size of a pea."

Everyone broke into peals of laughter again as Danny pressed his blue-tinged lips together and mumbled under his breath. Flack joined the group in his now dry pants and they headed toward the exit on the other side of the park.

"Hey," Flack looked at his shivering friend, "Last one there wears Danny's pants!"

Danny stopped and shouted at his friends' backs, "Funny, very funny. Guys?! HEY GUYS?! **LINDSAY?!**"

* * *

A/N: Hersheypark is very close to my hometown but they don't have horseshoe pits there, that was completely my add-in! 


End file.
